


First Moves

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: fem!ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets nervous around girls he likes. Which makes working with Rae difficult sometimes. Until Rae makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Moves

It wasn’t that Gavin avoided her because he hated her or anything, which he was sure that was what she thought. It was really quite the opposite. He really liked her, but Gavin was always awkward around girls, especially cute, funny ones. Rachel, who insisted that everyone call her Rae, had been working here for months, and the only times Gavin talked to her were when they were doing videos or on the podcast. He knew if he talked to her any other time that he’d probably fuck it all up. To her credit though, she didn’t give anything away when doing videos. The videos made it seem like they were great friends.  
Today though, Gavin was just ready to be out of the office. Rae seemed to have made it her sole job to pick on him and make jokes towards him during the let’s play. It was fine at first, but her jokes got dirtier the longer they went and Gavin had been caught off guard, mainly by the thoughts that came flooding with the jokes.  
Gavin checked the clock on his computer, 5 minutes till him and Geoff left. He wrapped his editing and left the room to take care of a few things. He came back to see Geoff and Rae standing in the middle of the room talking.  
“Yeah, that’s sounds really fun. I’ll come.” Rae smiled at Geoff.  
“You are in for a treat.” Geoff grinned back proudly.  
Rae picked up her backpack and slide by Gavin. “See you both tonight then.” She waved and left.  
Gavin looked after her in horror then whipped his head towards Geoff. “What’s she talking about?”  
“Dude, barbeque tonight. I asked if she wanted to come.” Geoff shrugged and picked up his keys and hoodie. “Is there a problem?”  
Gavin pouted, Geoff knew he liked Rae and that he was absolute rubbish at talking to girls. “I hate you.”  
“Ah, you’ll be fine. Let’s go. We’ve got some shopping to do.”  
\--  
Gavin had already downed 3 beers and 2 shots before anyone had shown up. He sat in a chair next to the grill while Geoff started on the food. There wasn’t going to be a way to avoid Rae here unless he closed himself up in his room. And that would just make others suspicious or cause them to come in and forcibly drag him out. His only option was to just get plastered.  
People began to show up then. Barbara had wondered over to Gavin, who was still sulking in the chair, and held out a shot to him, holding another for herself.  
“Here, you look like you need one.” She grinned at him.  
They clinked glasses and drank.   
“So why so sour there bud?” She asked, pulled up another chair and sat next to him.  
He shrugged. “’M not bein’ sour.”  
She smiled and nodded. “Sure you’re not. You’re just sitting by the grill for the great company? Those cows are real talkers aren’t they?” She winked at him.  
He caught sight of Rae coming in with Michael and Lindsay. He stared a little too long and Barbara giggled.  
“I see.” She stood and walked away.  
Gavin watched her leave, and then focused on Rae; in case she got to close so he could move elsewhere. Barbara walked up to Rae and handed her a cup and they talked for a long while, looking over at Gavin at one point. Gavin felt a sinking feeling, now there were girls talking about him. It probably wasn’t good. It was probably Barbara telling Rae what an idiot he is and to stay away.  
Gavin looked down at his bottle, it was empty now and he didn’t remember drinking it all. He huffed and looked across the backyard. Rae was still by the house talking so Gavin could easily make it to the table to get something new to drink. With his plan settled he hauled himself out of the chair and made his way carefully to the drinks. He opted for something a little stronger and turned around when he was done. Rae wasn’t near the house anymore and he couldn’t see her. That wasn’t good.   
He made his way to the house and found a secluded spot to lean against. He drank slowly, watching his cup empty quickly.  
“Here you are, been lookin for you Gav.” Called a bright voice.  
Gavin looked up to see Rae in front of him smiling. “Hey, Rae. Didn’t see you there.”  
“I know. You were pretty interested in your drink.” She laughed and Gavin didn’t respond. “So I’ve noticed how when we’re not working on something you seem to avoid me. Is it cause I’m Puerto Rican?”  
Gavin was caught off guard by that, but laughed anyway. “You caught me. That’s definitely the reason.”  
She grinned, seemingly proud that he liked the joke. “So…” She trailed off and chewed her lip for a moment.   
“Well yolo, right?” She said before she leaned in and kissed Gavin.  
It was a short kiss, with Rae ending it and stood there with a shy smile on her face waiting for Gavin’s reaction. Gavin stood stunned for a moment. He at least knew the feelings he had were mutual and that Rae apparently wasn’t one to mess around. Gavin realized he may have been staring a little too long and looked away before thinking that she might take that as he didn’t like it. He looked back at her, but he couldn’t form the right words.  
Nonsense fell from his lips and he laughed nervously. Rae smiled.  
“Did I take your breath away?” She laughed.  
Gavin chuckled. “Sure seems that way.” He finally managed.  
“Ah, and he speaks. Good to know I didn’t break you. Geoff might not forgive me.”  
“No, no. Not broken. It just… I didn’t expect that.”  
“Well I gathered that much. Though that doesn’t tell me if…” She trailed off and looked at the ground.  
“I did.” He nodded and leaned in to give her his own kiss.  
She smiled into the kiss and spoke when he pulled away. “That’s good. Cause Barbara told me that if I didn’t do something soon, you were going to be really trashed later.”  
“That’s what she talked to you about?”  
Rae nodded and wrapped her arms around Gavin’s waist. “Glad she did though. It’d be awful for our first kiss to be one you don’t remember.”   
“I hear a promise in that.” He smiled, putting his arms around her as well.  
“Oh there is a world of promise in it.” She grinned mischievously up at him.


End file.
